Unnoticed
by pet-munchkin
Summary: Tonks wonders why nobody has noticed her relationship with Remus so far - and eventually tells him... - R/T One-Shot


**Pairing:** R/T (really, can there be a better ship to sail?)

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Implied sexual content, minor coarse language but nothing really offending...

**Length: **only about 780 words (short 'n sweet again)

**Disclaimer: **Remus and Tonks are JKR's property (so is HP in general). I just borrow them from time to time to play a little and have some fun...

**Summary: **_"Name one reason why we shouldn't be together, why I shouldn't love you, why this wouldn't be right or why people wouldn't think of our friendship as actually a relationship and I'll tell you a thousand reasons why you're wrong!"_ - Tonks wonders why nobody's noticed her relationship with Remus...

**Beta:** I think I'll make a running gag out of not having a beta (or even being too lazy to get one). So, as you possibly might've already guessed: none

**Author's Notes: **I have to admit that this one's a bit random. I had no enthusiasm writing that day (and you better shouldn't write without enthusiasm) and actually, I never intended for this to be uploaded. But I figured I could just try and wait for the reception and probably, I thought to myself, there just might be somebody out there who likes this. (And besides: There's the rule to never deny fanfiction readers any story, if ever so lame it is.) As always, I wish you fun with reading...

OoOoOoOoO

**Unnoticed**

"I wonder…" she said, frowning at him.

"What about?"

"Oh… just…" she started absent-mindedly drawing circles with her index finger on the sheets, her eyes incapable of resting in one place. "You know, why nobody's found out yet…"

She trailed off and blushed, giving him a sheepish look and biting her lip. He looked at her, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"You want them to?" he asked her, his voice sounding surprised. Her eyes drifted away once more and she sighed before she spoke.

"Yes."

The pink on her cheeks which so much resembled her favourite and current hair colour deepened. She drew in a long breath to compose herself.

"I mean, why not?"

Her eyes locked once more on his and they were searching for a sign of support or approval. To her, there was no question about her feelings and thus no question about letting people know. He considered for a moment, unsure, but then smiled at her and reached up a hand to her deeply blushed cheek, cupping it gently.

"Yes, you're right" he said softly. "But I reckon they're not aware of the possibility."

"Rubbish!" she nearly cut across his words, her face falling in disbelief and just a faint air of anger evident in her voice. "As if there'd be a better choice out there."

She snorted and he lay on his back, laughing. It was encouragement that he didn't need but loved all the more. As long as she considered him like this, like the only one in her life, the one she loved most of all, it didn't matter what people thought or rather didn't come to think of. He didn't care at all.

"We're different" he said finally; she snorted again and he chuckled. "It's true" he told her in spite of himself, "because we're too different."

"Different my arse!" she exclaimed heatedly, rolling over to settle her head on his chest and drawing circles with her index finger on his abdomen as she had done on the sheets before. She peered up at him, unable to understand why he could take this with a laugh. _Difference_ – the word stung in her ears.

"It's all about difference, all the time" she muttered, her voice softer than before but still sounding frustrated. "Are we that different?"

His hand reached up around her shoulder in a gentle touch while the other entwined with the one she had been running up and down his stomach. He squeezed it reassuringly and smiled.

"Are we not?" he asked slowly. She sighed, immediately sensing his insecurities that she knew arose from time to time in his unfathomable mind. She drew closer and shifted a little bit upwards until they were face to face, hers hovering over his.

"Name one reason" she said and he smiled, opening his mouth to answer when she brought a finger to it and silenced him again. "I wasn't done yet."

He frowned and she sighed once more, almost unable to keep her head from shaking in irritation. She held his gaze for a moment and then continued.

"Name one reason why we shouldn't be together, why I shouldn't love you, why this wouldn't be right or why people wouldn't think of our friendship as actually a relationship and I'll tell you a thousand reasons why you're wrong."

She bent down and kissed him lightly, pulling his upper lip just a little when she parted. He stared at her, his face indifferent. Her eyes seemed more determined than ever and it was obvious what she wanted to hear from him, yet he wasn't sure what to reply or even if there was an accurate reply to her words at all. So instead he kissed her back, softly but passionately at the same time, an unspoken desire in the moving of his lips. She moaned in pleasure and he pulled his hands around her waist, inching her closer still. She sighed into him as mumbled words left her mouth.

"Bugger it all, really… who cares?"

Her words tickled his lips and surprised him just slightly.

"You, I thought" he whispered back and she could rather feel than see his smile. She pulled away a little to look at him, her eyes intense, and then shook her beautiful head.

"No… I don't care, not really. And it's probably better if it goes unnoticed anyway."

At his raised eyebrow she threw him a cheeky grin.

"You know, this way I can make sure that I'll have you all by myself…"

His other eyebrow shot up, too, but slowly, gradually a broad smile formed on his face all the same. He laughed and pulled her face down to his once more, their smiles melting into each others.

_Unnoticed_.

He didn't care at all - and as it seemed, neither did she anymore as well.

OoOoOoOoO

Hm...

It does sound a bit random, doesn't it? I guess it really does. Anyway, there are better fics I'm working on, this here was just to fill in the gap or something. Please notice and take care of my need for reviews, okay? Anyone kind enough to do so will get to spend some quality time with either Remus or Tonks on a sunny afternoon in bed or on a beautiful meadow full of flowers while having them drawing circles on your abdomen or the other way around. Choice is up to you, of course. ;)

Happiness keeps me happy (who would've thought?); see ya und tschüß


End file.
